¯··MoonLight··¯
by Dark Amy-chan
Summary: El último oneshot del concurso, espero lo disfruten n.ngrax a todos por sus bellos comentarios nos animan a seguir escribiendo de esta bella pareja como es SasukexHinata ¡Forever!


Hi!!! mi de nuevo xD

ya tengo listo el último one-shot del concurso y quiero compartirlo con ustedes n.n

me alegro mucho que les haya gustado mis otros one-shot y los de una de los miembros, nos dan animos para seguir escribiendo...bueno además de que me encanta el SasuxHina n////n...

muchos pidieron que no los dejará en one-shot demo...por ahora tengo que terminar dos fics y talvez despues de ellos les haga conti a los one-shot, demo no prometo nada n.n...okis, no los aburro más y disfruten su lectura...espero sea de su agrado :D

-----------------------------------oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo---------------------------------------

_ "La tristeza pierde su significa cuando estoy contigo...porque mi alma se tranquiliza y una paz desconcida recorre mi cuerpo al tenerte a mi lado"_

_---------oOoOoOoOoOoOo--------- _

MoonLight

No se como llegue a este lugar…solo siento el dolor en mi corazón y la lluvia mojando mi rostro…

Como no me di cuenta antes…viví en torno a una falsa ilusión y ahora me encuentro sola nuevamente…

El peso de mi dolor es tanto que no logro mantenerme en pie, cayendo de rodillas al suelo…sucumbida y acongojada no veo luz a mi alrededor, solo un cielo cubierto por nubes negras, podría decirse que es el reflejo de mi alma…débil y oscura…como yo en estos momentos de tan solo recordar minutos atrás…de verte en sus brazos…

Creí que me correspondería, pero que ciega fui…yo, que poseo el Byakugan no había sido capaz de ver algo tan claro…tu cariño pertenecía a otra, tu corazón ya tenía nombre…y no era el mío…

Como quisiera tener más valor, el suficiente para irme de aquí…no verte más, demo…no quiero estar sola, pero lo estoy…nadie me necesita, para nadie soy esencial…ni siquiera para mi Clan…

Mi padre ha decidido que mi pequeña hermana será la sucesora y yo…no soy necesaria…

Ayer era tan feliz, me encontraba en una misión a su lado, estábamos en búsqueda de su compañero de equipo…Uchiha Sasuke…Y después de un extraño encuentro con un sujeto de nombre Kabuto, pude dar con Uchiha-san…

Deseaba tanto ayudarlo, ser reconocida ante sus ojos…que esta vez fuese él quien me mirase…tú…quien siempre observe desde las sombras…mi modelo a seguir, a quien admiraba por su valor y determinación…

Luché con todas mis fuerzas por ayudarte y protegerte, tuvimos que pelear con un sujeto de Akatsuki, el cual lanzaba pequeñas bombas de sus manos…y aunque no logramos convenle de que volviese, yo estaba contenta porque había estado a su lado y era útil, me había entrenado con esmero para ese día y me sentía segura de mi misma…tan segura me sentía que había decidido confesar mis sentimientos, contener mis nervios y decirle lo que provocaba en mi…demo…

Mis fuerzas desaparecieron al verla a tu lado, al notar tu mirada en la suya…el brillo de los tuyos con solo tenerla junto a ti…y yo…solo una sombra…

¿?: U…Una sombra a su lado…- la muchacha rompía en llanto al recordar-…e…esa luz ya tiene dueña…y esa no soy…yo…

En eso siente el ruido de unos pasos sobre los charcos creados por la lluvia que caía del oscuro cielo, pero no levanto su mirada, ya nada le interesaba…ya nada le importaba…nadie la necesitaba, había perdido su razón de vivir…

¿?: Porque lloras?

Una voz fría se dirigía hacía su persona, ella conocía esa voz…era la voz de aquel que tanto "él" quería traer de vuelta…

Ella comenzó a levantar su mirada y limpiando sus lágrimas…trataba de aparentar que nada pasaba…

Hinata:…N…No es nada…es solo que…

Pero el chico no le dejo terminar y hablo nuevamente

Sasuke: Quiero que vengas conmigo, te necesito

La morena se sorprendió de escucharlo, no entendía…pero no parecía bromear, después de todo el no era de ese tipo de personas

Hinata:… ¿E…Eh?

Sasuke: -volteando- Piénsalo Hinata, si decides venir conmigo…-poso sus oscuros ojos en ella-…te estaré esperando al anochecer a la salida de Konoha…

Dicho esto el chico se marcho, dejando a la morena con su tristeza y confundida…

---------

La lluvia había cesado con la partida del chico y las nubes comenzaron a disiparse dejando poco a poco ver unas cuantas estrellas…

La portadora del Byakugan caminaba a paso lento a su mansión, estaba cansada…pero la angustia e incertidumbre de no saber que hacer no le dejaba descansar y decidió tomar un baño caliente…haber si sus pensamientos se aclaraban un poco…

Porque aquel chico la necesitaba? Solo han hablado una vez y casi no se han visto ¿Por qué ella? En que podría serle útil si tan solo es una sombra…

Que debía hacer? No quería dejar a Naruto, pero de que sirve que me quede…él ya tiene a alguien que se preocupe por el…y yo…

"_Hinata, eres realmente fuerte si te lo propones, dattebayo" _

Hinata: N…Naruto…kun, me pregunto…si algún día podré ser como tú…

Luego de bañarse la morena se vistió y en silencio miraba por la ventana…la luna se había instalado en aquel cielo azul oscuro, nadie habría pensado que unas horas atrás había estado lloviendo a cantaros…

Hinata:…T…Talvez si pueda serlo…

Lo había decidido y comenzó a guardar lo necesario en su mochila…para comenzar la caminata en aquella oscuridad, solo la luna seguía sus pasos…solo ella le iluminaba…

Al llegar a la salida pudo ver al Uchiha esperándole en silencio…solo observándola con detenimiento…

Sasuke: Vamos?

La Hyuuga volteó una vez más a ver la villa y cerrando sus ojos volvió su vista al chico…

Hinata: H…Hi…

Ambos comenzaron a alejarse en silencio del lugar que los vio crecer, del lugar que les dio tantas penas como alegrías…del lugar donde tanto él como ella en su momento fueron guiados por la luz del sol…

Hinata:…U…Uchiha-san…etto…puedo preguntarte…algo…?

Sasuke:…¿Si?

Hinata:……P…Porque yo…?...-bajaba su mirada-…P…Porque…me…necesitas?

El chico solo la miraba en silencio, ella poseía un brillo especial…el pudo verlo, el brillo que solo se obtiene tras un pasado lleno de sufrimiento y soledad…un brillo plateado como la luna…tan puro y cristalino como la Luna…

Sasuke:…tú serás quien me indique el camino, tus ojos serán mi guía…

La chica levanto su mirada llena de esperanzas, alguien le necesitaba…para alguien era útil…se sentía feliz

Hinata:…H…Hi! –sonriendo tiernamente

Sasuke:…Hmph…en marcha

Este comenzó a caminar con la morena a su lado…mientras una suave brisa corría…

Sasuke: "…Tú serás la Luz en mi Oscuridad…"

**Fin**


End file.
